Olaf : The Untold Story
by Momentarily'Abandoned'Account
Summary: Everyone knows of that goofy little snowman known as Olaf. But how did he suddenly come to life? Was it magic? Or was it simply fate? Was he somebody else before he was a snowman? Take a peak of 'Olaf: The Untold Story' to find out.
1. Prologue

A boy clung to his life dearly, body buried in piles and piles of snow. The only items of the guy's body that was visible above the snow surface was his arm and his head that had a head full of jet black hair.

Blue eyes stared at seemingly nothing, twinkling lightly as a tear rolled down his cheek and froze, mid sliding. In this man's hand was a paper, flipping from the pure wind and slightly wet from the snow. It's started to freeze itself, though still flowing strong.

The man was unable to move anything hidden in the length of snow and was on the verge to be unable to move anything at all. His fingers were slowly trying to hold the paper tighter yet somehow let it slip by the winds, the paper flying through the air.

It would've flew further and further - the power of the strong winds being the cause - was it not for it falling down and getting caught near a tree limn sticking out of the feet of snow. It stuck into it, showing words written in fine cursive. It was too wet and smudged to be able to read, yet it was known the owner of such writing had done this with much care and love. They had written this for a great cause.

The wind had caught up, tearing the paper in two and flowing down into it's fateful path. It flew to great distances, far as the eye can seemingly see. Far enough for the hardly alive man to see it go in deep in sadness.

This man knew he didn't have much longer and even if someone came to save him, hypothermia was sure to come and haunt him. He merely tried closing his eyes, feeling the sting of the weak movement coming. His eyes were close yet stung.

His lips were parted, saliva surely froze. He had no feeling and soon he felt himself drift off to what seemed to be sleep, yet he knew wasn't. With the single last breath he had, he spoke in a scratchy tone, "Your..Warm Hugs..."


	2. I

A hand slapped upon a boy's back, a laugh escaping the man near him.

"Olaf, my boy!" The boy turned, hearing his name as he smiled awkwardly.

"Mister Oaken?" He rose a skeptic brow, hands occupied by blankets and cloths.

The man known as Mr. Oaken was a hefty guy - both tall and wide - and had a local known beard that every elder over fifty had. His smile was always charming and friendly, making him a likable guy and more the reason for Olaf to be working as a minor shopkeeper. It also helped that both Oaken's family and Olaf's family known each other well and were practically family altogether, was it not by blood.

And although this tall, happy lug seemed like the harmless type, try getting on his bad , he didn't really show that side much, luckily for Olaf.

"Haven't you been keepin' this place just tighty?" Mister Oaken laughter echoed along the small shop. He looked at Olaf from the side, raising his brows with a wide grin.

"Well," Olaf walked over to the winter section of the shop, laying down the sheets and cloths, walking back to pick up a tray of empty jars, "It is what Im supposed to do, isn't it?" he chuckled under his breath, starting to stack up some jars along a shelf.

"Aye! Yes Yes, But oh, you should take a break." He clasped his hands together, gesturing near a small seat by the front desk.

"No No, I gotta finish this, then, eh, Maybe so!" he returned a soft smile, stacking the jars up quickly and nearly dropping a few.

Mister Oaken frowned dramatically, crossing his arms, "Im skeptic, Olaf! You're usually goofing off, talking about the summer skies near the beach! Or warm yearly climate. Funny you talk of such, your as pale as a snowman!" He said, gesturing his hands around as emphases when he spoke.

Olaf sighed, placing one more jar up and turned to Mister Oaken. "Look, Mister Oaken, I've been meaning to ask-"

"Ask away my boy! Mister Oaken hates secrets.." He interrupted, pointing his index finger towards Olaf, making Olaf roll his eyes as he leaned along the wall near the wooden shelf.

"Well, I, um, I've been thinking. All my crazy ideas, y'know?" chuckles, frowning slightly, "I wanna go to a warmer climate like place. I've asked my parents and they said possibly. Possibly. So, i was thinking possibly if i got more money and-"

"You want a raise? Possibly a promotion? Go get supplies from town?" Mister Oaken asked with a shockingly calm expression.

"Uhm, Yes, actually." he poked his own index fingers together, glancing down. He glanced back up, gulping, "Would you have the guts to be such a dear kind manager," he playfully tapped the hefty man's cheek, chuckling awkwardly, "and do such for a small guy like meee?"

There was a unsettling pause between the two as that weak, nervous smile kinda faded away. The look Mister Oaken was giving Olaf was kinda creeping him out.

"..I've been doing my job more-"

"I dont see this as a promotion" Olaf muttered, a kinda plain, blank expression was along his face.

"This is kinda more of an embarrassment, if you ask me"

Clung to his body was a snowman costume, buttons as the coal. He wore a strap on, fake carrot as a nose and wore a top hat. Around his neck was a scarf that was, to be honest, burning him up.

Where Mister Oaken got that fake carrot, god only knows.

"Olaf! You asked for promotion, promotion you got!"

"How much-" a lone customer walked in, "Yoo Hoo, Winter Blowout. Uhm, How much do I get paid again?"

Mister Oaken waved the customer down from behind desk, gesturing him to the winter section. He then smiled wide as usual to Olaf.

"Why, You were paid, hmm ten the last job..hmm"

"Yoo Hoo, Winter Blowout" Olaf muttered with less happiness as another customer walked in.

"Thirteen an hour, plus five if you can be more optimistic!" He clasped his hands together.

"But Mister Oaken! The promotion I heard was twenty-five an hour"

"Olaf, are these whining tones?"

Olaf frowned, awkwardly waddling to the desk near Mister Oaken.

"Don't you get tired going to town every so often to get supplies?"

"Not really, to be honest I dont ever go to town! So it's a fun trip for me!"

Olaf beamed the same blank stare as before, squinting. He opened his mouth but closed it, pausing, "How do you suspect me to be able to-to go to a warmer climate with less money than a hobo gets?!" he nearly growled.

"Work your best! Praying might even do you good!" Oaken smiled big, glancing as a customer walked in.

"Yoo Hoo! Winter Blowout! Checkout the winter section!" Mister Oaken called then paused, now a blank stare upon his features.

"Now minus five for missing out on a Yoo Hoo" he muttered, then the smile freakingly appearing quicker than Olaf's ever seen.

Olaf paused, huffing loudly

"Y'know what?" Olaf pulled the fake carrot, letting it hang around his neck and throwing the top hat to the ground "I quit! I bet i could get half a better job somewhere else!"

Now this is the scary part.

Mister Oaken frowned.

"Oh now, boy?"

"U-Uhm, Yeah?" Olaf had his hands on his hips, took them off quickly and then quickly put them back on as quick as he took them off. He glanced around nervously.

Mister Oaken stood up, his tall frame being visible.

Olaf gulped, "Oh shi-"

Olaf yelled, being thrown out the front of the shop. The door slammed shut as the cold snow flaked around the small boy, snow slipping softly into his jet black hair. He shivered, wanting to take this costume off but not wanting to freeze on his walk home.

"I-I'm glad i'm d-done!" he stammered, shivering as he stood up. He glanced from the shop, then to the little stream. He sighed, waddling off to the direction to his house.


End file.
